Promise
by Songhyejin
Summary: Promise. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. GS aka Genderswitch. Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun. Rate M!. DLDR. Langsung baca saja. Ok.


**Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS for Byun Baekhyun. Mature Content. NC18. NO CHILDREN. PWP. Typo(s). OOC**

**Terispirasi dari komik hentai yang pernah aku baca xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan bahasanya yang berantakan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Promise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini, nilai ulanganmu selalu dapat _nol _Park Chanyeol!"

Ucap Baekhyun yang tidak lain adalah pacar Park Chanyeol, siswa paling malas plus paling mesum disekolah. Baekhyun menatap horor ke arah Chanyeol namun yang ditatap malah asyik memainkan game diponsel pintar miliknya.

"Park Chanyeol aku sedang berbicara padamu!"

"Iya-iya. Dari tadi aku juga dengar kok, lanjutkan saja, Baek." Ucapnya santai sambil terus memainkan gamenya. Tidak tau apa kalau hal itu membuat tanduk dikepala Baekhyun muncul.

"Sudahlah. Kalau begini terus kamu tidak bisa lulus Yeol. Kamu harus belajar!"

"Aku sudah belajar Baek. Tapi ya begitulah, kamu tau sendiri kan?"

"Kamu pikir aku bodoh ya? Kamu pikir aku tidak tau apa yang kamu lakukan setiap hari dirumah."

"Aku belajar, sekolah, makan, minum, mandi. Aku hanya siswa biasa."

"Oh ya? lalu kamu tidak lupa sama game konyol mu?"

"Aku baru sekali ini main game Baek."

"Oh ya? lalu tadi pagi siapa yang berangkat sekolah tidak mandi dan tidak sarapan?"

_**SKAK! **_Chanyeol kikuk, bahkan menjawabnya saja sampai gugup. Baekhyun tau darimana ya?

"H-ha?"

"Sehun yang bilang. Kalau kamu setiap hari selalu main game, kamu bohongin aku Yeol. Aku pikir saat kamu janji akan belajar dan melupakan game kamu benar-benar melakukannya, tapi nyatanya.. Huh."

_'Dasar Sehun tukang mengadu! bagaimana ini Baekhyun jadi sedih..'_

Baekhyun merasa putus asa dengan Chanyeol. Pacarnya itu selalu saja berbohong. Baekhyun kan punya perasaan, kalau dibohongi terus menerus pasti kan rasanya sakit.

_'DASAR CHANYEOL BODOH! AKU BENCI CHANYEOL!'_

"B-baek.."

"Kamu harus bisa ngalahin aku!" Ucap Baekhyun ngotot.

"Apa?!"

"Ulangan matematika minggu depan kamu harus dapat nilai tinggi."

"T-tapi kan.."

"Kalau nilai kamu melebihi nilaiku kamu boleh minta apa saja. Sekalipun itu... seks."

_**Pranggg**_

Chanyeol langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

_'Dia bilang apa? S-seks? benarkah? Baekhyun dan aku akan...'_

"Mau tidak?"

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunan joroknya. Lalu menyeringai.

"Baiklah! Pegang janjimu itu Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seminggu kemudian..**_

_'APA?! DAPAT NILAI SEMPURNA? PASTI INI MIMPI, PARK CHANYEOL DAPAT NILAI SEMPURNA?! HAHA BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT SADAR DARI MIMPI. AYO CEPAT SADAR!'_

"Nilai sempurna ya.." Ucap Baekhyun miris sambil memegangi kertas hasil ulanagan milik Chanyeol.

_'Bahkan nilaiku saja cuma 70... bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?! Argghh..'_

"Bagaimana Baek? Kamu masih ingat janjimu kan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Namun seketika ditolak Baekhyun. Matanya yang sipit dia tajamkan.

_'Ini tidak mungkin kan...'_

"Pasti kamu nyonyek! jawab jujur Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin mendapat nilai sempurna.

_'Ya Tuhan,, tidak mungkin Park Chanyeol yang bodoh ini dapat nilai sempurna T_T'_

"Tanyakan saja pada Sehun. Seminggu ini aku selalu belajar sampai-sampai gameku terabaikan."

"B-benarkah?" Ucap Baekhyun ragu, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ayo mana janjimu Byun Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun jadi gugup sendiri. Apakah ini saatnya dia menyerahkan kegadisannya kepada Park Chanyeol? Pacar mesumnya.

"P-park Chan-yeol.. j-jangan disini.."

"Ayolah aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Kita tunggu sampai bel pulang!

"Tidak bisa! lihat ini, sudah membesar." Chanyeol berucap sambil melihat ke arah selangkangannya dan otomatis Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan kaget saat melihat penis Chanyeol yang membesar.

"Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Ayo kita ke atap!"

Chanyeol dengan tidak sabaran menyeret Baekhyun menuju atap sekolah.

"Yak! jangan sembarangan Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Y-yakk! Park Chanyeol bodoh! Pelan-pelan ahh.."

Chanyeol yang memang sangat bernapsu kini membobol lubang Baekhyun yang masih rapat sehingga darah pun meluber dengan seiring masuknya penis besar dan panjang miliknya pada lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"Ahh! Sakit.. dasar Chanyeol cabul!"

"Diamlah Baek, kamu mau kita ketahuan?"

Chanyeol dengan semangat memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, sementara itu Baekhyun mendesah sambil menutup matanya.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh! ahh.. Vaginaku robek.."

"Mmmh... Kamu sih aku masukin dari dulu tidak mau.. jadinya kan sakit mmhh.. ahh.. penisku terasa diremas ahh.."

"Dasar cabul! ahh.. terus Yeolhh.. mmhh.. disanaah.. ya terusshh aahh God!"

"Baek aku ingin menyusu.." Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan kancing-kancing seragam Baekhyun.

"J-jangan mmhh yeolhh.. aku tidak mau ahhh.. bajuku kusut mmhhh.."

"Pokoknya aku mau susu! Kalu tidak aku tidak mau berhenti."

Chanyeol kembali menyodok lubang Baekhyun kali ini dengan tempo yang jauh lebih cepat sehingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun semakin menegang.

"Yeolhh.. mmhh ahh... ini enak sekali.. ahh.. penismu.. memasukiku.. ahhh lebih dalam lagi yeolh..."

"Beri aku susu segarmu."

Tanpa babibu lagi Baekhyun melepas kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa. Setelah semua kancing kemejanya terbuka Baekhyun menganggakat branya keatas dan menyembulah payuaranya yang berisi.

"Cepat minum yeolhh dan sodok lagi lebih dalam ahh.."

"Dengan senang hati."

Chanyeol langsung meraup payudara Baekhyun dengan rakus. Kini mulutnya telah dipenuhi oleh payudara Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Puting payudara Baekhyun menjadi merah dan tegang dibuatnya.

"Ahh.. hisaphh.. hisap terusshh mmhh.. pintar.. ya seperti itu mmmhh.." Baekhyun menjambak rambut _dark brown _Chanyeol lalu mendorong kapala Chanyeol agar lebih dalam hisapannya.

Saat mulut dan tangannya sibuk menggerayangi payudara Baekhyun Chanyeol juga semakin bernapsu membobol lubang Baekhyun. Dengan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya secara beringas dan tentu saja karena gerakan berlawanan dari Baekhyun membuat penyatuan mereka terasa lebih intim dan dalam.

"Mmhh.. Park Chanyeolhh.. ahhh.. teruss.. aahh.."

"Mmmm.. mmmhhh... mmmmhh.." Chanyeol mendesah disela kulumanya terhadap payudara Baekhyun.

"Chan.. aku sampai.. ahh.."

"Tunggu dulu Baekhh.. bersama ahhh.."

Chanyeol semakin menggila menyodok lubang Baekhyun. Namun sesaaat akan klimaks Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun.

_**PLOPP**_

"Ahhh..."

Baekhyunpun _squirting_. Dan Chanyeol segera mengarahkan penis yang siap meledaknya itu ke mulut Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan Spermanya disana, Baekhyun sampai kualahan sendiri meminum cairan milik Chanyeol.

"Hmmmpptt.." Desah Baekhyun kualahan karena mulut kecilnya tidak mampu menampung seluruh cairan Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja.."

"Yeolhh.. mmmhh.."

Akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat Baekhyun kualahan menelan semua cairannya, Chanyeolpun membantu dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun lalu menjilati dan menghisap sisa-sisa cairanya yang belepotan dimulut Baekhyun.

"Mmmmm... ahh.. Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol karena merasa kekurangan oksigen. Dengan berat hati Chanyeol melepas kulumannya dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun aku mencintaimu."

"Hosshh... hoshh.. hosshhh.."

Hanya suara napas tidar teratur yang terdengar ditelinganya. Saat menoleh Chanyeol langsung mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang mengatur napasnya sambil menutup mata.

"Iya.. aku juga mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol bodoh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
